


Loco por ti

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Una inesperada declaración de Sherlock ocasiona que John saque a la luz su más grande secreto.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Loco por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

El concierto había sido grandioso y en uno de los teatros al aire libre más hermosos de todo Europa, el Waldbuhne, un foro ubicado en medio del bosque de Berlín al oeste de la Ciudad. Sherlock y su banda siempre disfrutaban de tocar en Alemania, le tenían un especial cariño ya que fue el primer lugar en el que tocaron fuera del Reino Unido.

La energía vibrante durante la presentación fue palpable, el público había estado muy perceptivo. Desde el momento en el que pisaron el escenario supieron que este sería uno de esos conciertos que disfrutarían enormemente. Sherlock se balanceo provocando a la audiencia con sus movimientos sexys mientras cantaba, John disfrutó la escena desde la distancia mientras tocaba la guitarra y hacía algunos coros, feliz de ver la manera en la que su amigo se entregaba a su audiencia. Él no era así, siempre solía ser bastante reservado, pero en cuanto pisaba el escenario se trasformaba, él era absolutamente impresionante.

Estaban agotados y felices, sin embargo el cansancio no impediría que fueran a celebrar. Saliendo del Waldbuhne fueron a su hotel para tomar un baño para posteriormente salir a divertirse un poco. Su agente y promotores del evento habían organizado una salida al bar de moda. Todos se habían quedado de ver en el cuarto de Victor Trevor, el tecladista y mejor amigo desde la infancia de Sherlock.

Sherlock fue el último en llegar al cuarto de Victor, al entrar disfrutó de ver a sus amigos que claramente estaban pasando un buen rato. Paul Dimmock, el baterista, estaba hablando animadamente con John al fondo de la habitación frente a una gran ventana con las cortinas abiertas. Victor, que le había abierto la puerta, caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador que estaba a un costado del sillón de dos plazas a un costado de la gran ventana y sacó dos botellas de agua.

Al parecer Paul acababa de decir algo gracioso ya que John soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo sonreír a Sherlock, él se veía hermoso, pantalones de mezclilla ligeramente entallados y camisa color vino con zapatos negros. John siempre se veía bien, pero Sherlock amaba cuando estaba relajado y alegre, ya que a menudo parecía tenso y algo distraído. Su risa era como un bálsamo para Sherlock.

Víctor se acercó y le tendió una botella de agua a su amigo, quien la tomó y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo creo que ya deberíamos ir bajando –dijo Victor mirando su reloj de pulsera– la camioneta deberá llegar en un par de minutos si no es que ya esta esperándonos.

Sherlock parecía embelesado mirando el perfil de John, cuando éste se giró le sonrió y levantó una ceja sin entender su expresión.

—Sherlock –dijo John a manera de saludo en un tono divertido y a la vez curioso debido a la intensa mirada de su amigo. Disfrazando de manera exitosa el nerviosismo que siempre tenía cuando sentía la atención de Sherlock sobre él.

—Te amo –las palabras salieron de la boca de Sherlock sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Él había pensado en esas palabras en innumerables ocasiones, pero siempre tenía cuidado de no pronunciarlas, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo lo traicionó, y su lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro, fue hasta después de unos segundos que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio; Victor lo observó con curiosidad, esperando que en algún momento su amigo aclarara la situación, que terminara de hablar; tal vez se refería a que los amaba a todos, como a una familia. Paul pensó que tal vez era una broma. Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta por el rostro de Sherlock que acababa de declararle su amor a John delante de todos sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. John lo observaba con ojos sorprendidos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sherlock palideció, todo el calor abandonó su cuerpo y por unos instantes se congeló en su lugar, en cuanto el shock pasó se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Nadie más se había movido, Victor fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Ahora vengo –se disponía a salir de su cuarto, pero John fue más rápido y lo alcanzó.

—No, déjame a mi –dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

—Debo ir con Sherlock.

—Por favor, Vic, déjame habla con él –Victor quería alegar, pero algo en el rostro de John se lo impidió. Victor asintió con la cabeza y John salió de manera apresurada.

❦❦❦

Afortunadamente Sherlock estaba en su habitación, John temía que él hubiera salido del hotel. Cuando Sherlock abrió no esperaba ver a John en la puerta, él pensó que se trataría de Victor. Con resignación se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

Sherlock se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a su cama, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y recargando el rostro sobre sus manos.

—Lo siento –se disculpó en voz baja.

John estaba parado frente a él.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? –preguntó John en un tono igualmente bajo.

—Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que ponerme en ridículo delante de mis amigos –contestó Sherlock molesto.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—No, John me encanta ir por la vida diciéndole; te amo, a todo el mundo –dijo Sherlock con un bufido.

—¿Sherlock por favor podrías dejar el sarcasmo? –pidió John con cansancio sentándose a un costado suyo.

Al sentir el asiento a su lado hundirse, Sherlock deseo que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, o salir corriendo y no parar hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más, o hasta ser atropellado por un camión, lo que sucediera primero.

Las manos de Sherlock avanzaron hasta su frente, sus ojos mirando hacia sus pies. Hace unos minutos él estaba feliz, acababa de terminar un gran concierto en uno de sus lugres favoritos e iba a salir con sus amigos a divertirse y tal vez emborracharse un poco al lado de John, dándole el pretexto perfecto para poder abrazarlo de vez en cuando. Y ahora, en un segundo había echado todo a perder, no solo su noche, sino su amistad con John. Las cosas no podrían volver a ser igual. John era un hombre noble, seguro lo perdonaría y trataría de olvidar lo sucedido, hacer como que nada paso, pero ambos sabían que la atmósfera cambiaría, que no podrían volver a convivir de misma manera y detestaba pensar en las miradas de lástima que Victor y Paul le darían.

Con un largo suspiro Sherlock volvió a hablar.

—John, me conoces desde hace más de siete años, ¿cuántas veces me has escuchado decirle “te amo” a alguien? –su voz se comenzó a cortar, y una lagrima cayó de sus ojos–. Tampoco soy de los que les guste hacer bromas.

John asintió aunque después se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no podía verlo.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Casi desde el principio. Me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti como a los dos meses de habernos conocido, fue por eso que termine mi relación con Tania, no porque pensara que me harías caso, sino porque no era justo para ella.

John exhaló audiblemente y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, cuando los volvió a abrir puso una de sus manos en el muslo de Sherlock, quien se sobresalto ante el inesperado contacto. El pelinegro comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar, y John rápidamente alejó su mano.

—No, por favor John, no lo hagas. No quiero tu lastima.

—No es lastima tonto –contestó John y Sherlock notó el temblor en su voz–. Tú fuiste el motivo por el que acepté entrar a la banda.

—Eso no es verdad –contestó Sherlock con una risa burlona y sin gracia–cuando aceptaste la invitación de Victor para entrar a la banda todavía no nos conocíamos, y Victor siempre ha dicho que ni siquiera sabías el tipo de música que pensábamos tocar y tú ya habías aceptado unirte a nosotros.

—Si, bueno… fue antes de que nos conociéramos en persona.

—¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Sherlock intrigado, pero aún encorvado y con cabeza entre sus manos.

—Que yo ya te conocía de vista –John respiro un poco antes de continuar tratando de controlarse y poner en orden sus sentimientos–. La primera vez que te vi iba saliendo de la universidad, vi una moto que se estacionó a unos carros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba, me llamó la atención el chico que bajo de dicha moto, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros entallados, una chamarra negra con una fina línea azul turquesa a lo largo de los brazos y alrededor del filo de las bolsas a cada lado de la chamarra con un casco a juego y guantes negros. Era algo digno de verse, la figura del chico era hermosa, delgado y de largas piernas. Esperaba con ansias a que se quitara el casco, sabía que me decepcionaría, casi siempre pasa, ves un lindo cuerpo y en muchas ocasiones no cumple con las expectativas que uno tiene con respecto al rostro. Sin embargo, no fue así, en lo más mínimo, te quitaste el casco y creo que dejé de respirar por unos instantes, en mi vida jamás había visto a nadie más hermoso, hombre, mujer o quimera, no importa nadie se te asemejaba. Quedé completamente impresionado y automáticamente prendado de esos ojos de colores indescriptibles. No podía apartar mi mirada de ti.

John recordó con una tonta sonrisa la primera vez que vio a Sherlock. Tomó un respiro y continuó.

—Te seguí a la distancia, no pude evitarlo, quería acercarme, pero ¿con que pretexto? ¿qué podía decirte? ¿Invitarte un café? Ni siquiera sabía si eras gay, y si lo eras no significaba que te fueras a fijar en mi, estabas completamente fuera de mis ligas y además lo más seguro era que alguien tan hermoso ya tuviera pareja. Fue un poco más adelante de los jardines que se encuentran a la entrada de la universidad cuando te vi saludar a Victor. Yo no lo conocía en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Me parecía haberlo visto por la universidad, pero no tenía ni idea de quien era o que estaba estudiando. De momento temí que fuera tu novio porque vi que te abrazó con mucho cariño, pero inmediatamente se acercó una chica que te saludó de beso y después de unas cuantas palabras con Vic se despidió de él con un beso en los labios. Supuse entonces que eras un amigo o un familiar, tal vez un primo.

Después de ese día, en mis horas libres me la pasaba caminando por los jardines en los que te había visto saludar a Victor, me asomaba todo el tiempo al estacionamiento para ver si estaba tu moto e investigue todo lo que pude sobre Victor, resulto que tenía una larga lista de amigas y ex novia en la universidad por lo que no me fue tan difícil saber de él.

John se rió un poco. Sherlock ya se había enderezado y lo veía sin poder creer del todo lo que escuchaba. John continuó hablando con la vista en las manos sobre su regazo que no dejaba de moverse nerviosamente.

—Te vi unas tres veces más antes de atreverme a hablar con Victor. Sabía a que hora iba a almorzar a la cafetería y sabía en que mesa le gustaba sentarse. Sabía que siempre se sentaba solo y leía en su celular mientras comía. Así que un día me armé de valor y me senté en su mesa frente a él. De la nada comencé a quejarme del arroz y el clima, Victor parecía desconcertado, recuerdo que volteó a ver a todos lados, habían otras mesas vacías, imagino que no entendió porque me sentaba en la suya y porque estaba tratando de platicar con él. En algún momento pensé que agarraría sus cosas y se iría o que me pediría que lo dejara solo, pero afortunadamente después de unas cuantas palabras incómodas comenzó realmente a hablar conmigo. Afortunadamente le caí bien y después de ese día los lunes y jueves que eran los días en los que coincidíamos, comenzamos a sentarnos juntos para comer y platicar, en sus pláticas en varias ocasiones él menciono a un chico llamado “Sherlock”, su mejor amigo, aunque el dijo que más que un amigo eras como un hermano para él, ya que se conocían de toda la vida debido a que los padres de ambos era muy amigos.

John pasó saliva y sintió su boca seca.

—Aquí –dijo Sherlock a su lado tendiéndole una botella de agua, John saltó al no esperar escuchar la voz de su amigo, ni siquiera lo había sentido levantarse para ir por el agua.

—Gracias –contestó John apenas viendo a Sherlock de reojo. Carraspeó un poco, abrió la botella y dio un trago–. Tenía que idear algo –continuó después de unos momentos– quería conocerte y no sabía como hacerlo, después de que comenzara a hablar con Victor no había vuelto a ver tu moto, por lo que no se había presentado la ocasión de presentarme de manera casual cuando estuvieras por la universidad. Un día Vic me dijo que acababa de terminar con su novia, estaba algo deprimido y yo le dije de la nada que al día siguiente habría una fiesta en casa de mi amigo Mike, y que iba a tocar ahí con unos amigos. Obviamente Mike no tenía ni idea de mis planes, pero nunca rechazaba una propuesta para hacer fiesta y más si yo y la banda en la que estaba en esos momentos íbamos a tocar, a él le gustaba nuestra música, no sé porque, no era muy buena –dijo John riendo–. Organizamos todo de un día para el otro, y no me costó mucho convencer a mi banda para que tocáramos al día siguiente, pese a que habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que habíamos ensayado. Yo esperaba, ya que Vic acababa de terminar con su novia y estaba algo decaído, que llegara a la fiesta contigo, por lo tanto imagina mi decepción cuando lo veo llegar con otra chica.

John recordó su cara de frustración al ver que Victor no había llevado a Sherlock y dio otro trago a su botella de agua.

—Pero afortunadamente no todo estuvo perdido, porque gracias a eso me vio tocar y una semana después me invito a unirme a la banda que estaba formando con su mejor amigo y un vecino suyo. Cuando llegamos a tu casa estaba echo un manojo de nervios. Casi grito de emoción al ver tu moto estacionada afuera –John comenzó a reírse llevando sus manos a la cara, se sentía ridículo, sin embargo, eran buenos recuerdos–. Me dolió cuando supe que ya salías con una chica, pero al mismo tiempo era de esperarse, era imposible que estuvieras soltero …

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? –repitió John volteando a ver a Sherlock– porque ya te lo dije, eres hermoso.

—No –Sherlock negó con la cabeza– sé que no soy feo, pero tanto como hermoso, no, eso …

—Lo eres, Sherlock –dijo John volviendo a poner su mano en el muslo de Sherlock– realmente lo eres.

Sherlock tragó saliva cuando sus ojos y los de John se encontraron.

—El que estuvieras con alguien no solo significaba que estabas ocupado sino que además eras heterosexual –continuó John sin apartar la mirada de Sherlock–. Semanas después me enteré de que al igual que yo eras bisexual, pero de todas formas sabía que estabas fuera de mi alcance y me contentaba con que fuéramos amigos y tocar a tu lado. No puedes imaginar los celos que he sentido cada vez que veo que alguien coquetea contigo, o que sales a cenar con algún chico o chica. No hay un solo día en el que no piense en ti.

—Excepto cuando estuviste con Mary –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa triste.

—No, ni siquiera cuando estuve con Mary dejé de pensar en ti, comencé a salir con ella porque pensé que me ayudaría a olvidarte, pero resultó peor, porque todos los días lamentaba que ella no fueras tú y al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable por estar con ella y pensar en ti. Estoy loco por ti Sherlock, desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Tengo un álbum de puras fotos tuyas, muchas de las cuales la he tomado sin que te des cuenta, tengo algunas incluso de la primera vez que te vi.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó Sherlock con incredulidad.

John asintió con la cabeza y sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, entró a una página y comenzó a buscar en algunos folders hasta que encontró uno llamado; “impuestos”, lo mantenía oculto para que nadie, en especial Sherlock, se enterara de las fotos que guardaba de su amigo. John encontró con facilidad sus primeras fotos y le pasó el celular al pelinegro, quien lo tomó sorprendido.

—Después de ese día nunca volví a verte con esa chamarra, te quedaba muy bien ¿qué pasó con ella?

—Me la robaron –dijo Sherlock sin poder apartar la mirada de la foto en la que traía dicha chamara, estaba ligeramente de perfil sonriendo con las manos en la cintura con Victor hablando frente a él–, seguro fue pocos días después de esto, fui con Vic y un primo a un bar, me quité la chamarra y la coloqué en el respaldo de mi asiento, cuando estábamos por irnos me giré y la chamarra ya no estaba, pensé que se había caído, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, alguien debió haberla jalado y ni cuenta nos dimos, había mucha gente ese día. Era mi chamarra favorita, y no tengo ninguna foto con ella, ¿podrías compartirme la foto?

—Por supuesto –contestó John con una sonrisa.

A Sherlock aún le costaba creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, notó la sinceridad en la voz de John, así como en sus ojos mientras le hablaba, pero lo que terminó por confirmárselo fueron las fotos, en especial las primeras que eran de antes de conocerse.

Llevaba algunos minutos viendo algunas de las fotos sin poder creerlo.

—Ahora pensaras que soy un acosador –dijo John avergonzado.

—No, por supuesto que no –contestó Sherlock–. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por acosarte? –dijo John en tono de broma tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

—Por fijarte en mi.

Sherlock se veía vulnerable, carente de la seguridad que siempre lo caracterizaba. John pasó su mano por los rizos de Sherlock. Llevaba años queriendo hacer eso. Sherlock cerró por un momento los ojos suspirando ante contacto. John se acercó un poco más, con el dorso de su otra mano acarició el rostro de Sherlock hasta llegar a su cuello, con delicadeza se fue acercando. Sherlock sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. John humedeció sus labios con la lengua mientras dirigía su mirada a los carnosos labios de Sherlock, esperó unos segundos para darle tiempo al pelinegro de alejarse si ese era su deseo, lo que obviamente no ocurriría ya que Sherlock deseaba ese beso tanto como él.

John unió sus labios a los de Sherlock, al principio fue suave y delicado, alejándose un poco solo para retomarlo nuevamente. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez fue como un choque eléctrico; el beso se fue tornando cada vez más necesitado, más urgente. De pronto, sin saber cuando había sucedido, Sherlock se encontraba semi acostado en el sofá con John encima de él, sus cuerpos se movían juntos buscando desesperadamente ser saciados. John abrió el cierre de su pantalón y Sherlock hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Dieron un gemido de alivio cuando sus penes fueron liberados de su ropa interior. John tomó ambas pollas con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo. Sin dejar de besar a Sherlock quien unió su mano a la de John, exigiendo movimientos más rápidos. Todo terminó en muy poco tiempo, ambos se corrieron casi a la par con un grito y el nombre del otro en sus labios. Se habían deseado por demasiado tiempo y era imposible que pudieran durar demasiado. Más tarde tendrían tiempo para desvestirse con calma y hacer el amor toda noche.

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos sintiendo el calor del otro. 

La pantalla del celular olvidado en el piso frente al sillón se encendió. John se sentó quitándose la camisa con cuidado tratando de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho. Tomo su celular del piso y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

—Es un mensaje de Paul, y hay otros cuatro de Victor, está preocupado.

Sherlock se levantó, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Tomó su celular, el cual había sido arrojado a su cama cuando había regresado del cuarto de Victor. El pelinegro sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que tenía cerca siete llamadas perdidas, quince mensajes de texto, y quince mensajes más en WattsApp, todos de Victor.

—Será mejor que le hable. Me va a regañar por nunca haberle hablado sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero no quería que estuviera preocupado por mi todo el tiempo.

—Paul dice que siguen en el bar.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Tal vez un rato, honestamente quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos.

Sherlock sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Entonces será mejor que nos demos una ducha rápida.

—Notarán que nos cambiamos de ropa.

—Creo que notarán más que eso –dijo Sherlock acercándose a besarlo nuevamente.

—Ducha ahora o no te dejaré salir de esta habitación –John caminó rumbo a la puerta para ir a su habitación a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—Bien… –dijo Sherlock– John –Sherlock llamó antes de que el rubio saliera–, crees que… cuando regresemos… te puedas quedar aquí conmigo.

—¿Pensaste que después de lo sucedido te dejaría dormir solo? –dijo John con una sonrisa traviesa–. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de dejarte dormir demasiado esta noche Sherlock –el pelinegro se sonrojó, pero una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Greg, pedirle que de ahora en adelante reserve… ¿una sola habitación para los dos? –preguntó Sherlock tímidamente.

—Me encanta la idea, hablemos con él en la mañana… ah y Sherlock, yo también te amo –dijo John con un guiño antes salir.

Sherlock le mandó un mensaje a Victor para tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que lo vería en unos minutos. Se metió a bañar sintiéndose más ligero y feliz que nunca en su vida.


End file.
